


Kitten

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Cat Harry Potter, M/M, Neko harry potter, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: After Harry's accident in becoming an animagus, he gains attributes of a cat. These new developments make Draco even more interested in him than he was before. When he finally confesses his feelings, things happen.*This summary is horrible but I think the contents of this one-shot are better than its summary.*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 381





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. But I have it on the authority of my Wattpad readers that it isn't terrible. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

They had warned him when he had started the animagus process. With his power, it was possible he could, in a way, fuse with his animal form. He had brushed everyone off, despite Hermione’s many and loud protests. He was hoping that he could make his magic stabilize by channeling it into something productive. Instead, Harry was now part cat. 

It wasn’t like Draco needed another reason to fall for Harry Potter. He had been falling hard and fast since he was old enough to realize it. Now, he had small, black ears sticking out of his messy curls. Draco managed to catch sight of a, normally hidden, tail every now and again. Every time he did see him, he felt the urge to pin him down, control him.

“Potter!” Draco called, making the smaller boy turn quickly. They were the only two in the corridor, Draco having followed him from the Great Hall. 

“Malfoy? What do you want?” Harry asked with a sigh. He was tired after a day of everyone staring at him. 

“I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” Draco asked, holding out a hand. Harry considered him a moment. He had noticed how different Draco was from before the battle and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been attracted to it. 

“Sure.” Harry took the offered hand. He wondered where they could possibly be heading. He had never been this way. So he asked. 

“It’s a secret place I found when I was a fifth year. It turned out to be somewhere I went a lot when I wasn’t trying to shake you off.” Draco winked and it made Harry blush to think of his embarrassing stalker-like habits of their sixth year. 

Draco stopped in front of a tapestry of a raven perched on a tree, a full moon in the background. Its eyes followed them to the spot in front of them before nodding at Draco slightly and taking flight. Harry decided to ask about that later, stunned to find that a passage had opened up behind the tapestry. Draco led him down the dimly lit area to a room. It was decorated beautifully, deep green and silver mixed in with maroon and gold accents. 

“Wow. What is this place?” Harry cautiously sat on the bed in the center of the room. 

“Rumor has it that Gryffindor and Slytherin were lovers and this is where they spent their nights. They say that the two would sneak away in the night, meeting here. But during the day, they fought tirelessly, desperate to keep up appearances.” Draco said, coming to stand in front of him. Harry breathed nervously. 

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked. He felt like he knew the answer.

“I think I’ve made the way I feel pretty obvious since the start of the year, Harry.” Draco sighed, stepping closer. 

“I need you to say it.” Harry whispered, heart beating hard as Draco moved closer. Before long, the blonde was standing right in front of him, close enough to touch. 

“I love you.” Draco said, tentatively meeting his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Harry breathed. He barely had time to finish his sentence before Draco’s mouth was pressed to his in a bruising kiss. 

Draco pushed his way into Harry’s mouth in a show of dominance that had Harry moaning. Both of their hands were quick to roam. Draco’s nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt effortlessly. Harry’s own were shaking and only managed to release the first few buttons. 

“Are you sure about this?” Draco asked, pulling away for a moment. 

“Definitely.” Harry answered. Draco quickly shed his own robe and shirt before doing the same to Harry’s. 

As soon as his skin was exposed, Draco was latching onto him. He started at Harry’s neck, making his way down the pale chest with near reverence. Harry was a moaning mess when Draco’s tongue found its way to his sensitive nipples. 

“Please, Draco…” Harry whined. 

“Please what, kitten?” Draco asked.

“I need more. Please.” He begged. Draco quickly undid Harry’s pants, pulling them off with his underwear. Harry whimpered as the cold air hit his already hard cock. 

Draco felt a thrill go through him as the sound hit him and the beautiful, long tail Harry had acquired was exposed. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Draco breathed as he looked over the pale, smooth skin of his lover. He was quick to lean back in. Harry’s hands found their way to his pants as Draco’s hands roamed Harry’s body. 

As soon as Harry had the button and zipper undone on his pants, Draco shoved them off. Both of them were naked now and craved the feel of skin pressed to skin. Harry pushed himself up to lay against the pillows and Draco followed easily, leaning over him to press their lips together. 

“Draco please.” Harry whined as Draco’s lips trailed down to Harry’s neck, where he made sure to leave his mark. 

“What do you want, baby?” Draco asked, despite knowing exactly what he was asking for. 

“Please fuck me, Draco. I need you.” Harry was practically purring under Draco’s touch. 

“Hold on, kitten. I have to get you ready.” Draco promised barely holding his own lust in check. He grabbed the lube he had stashed there earlier. He slicked up his fingers. He rubbed one against Harry’s puckered hole. He started to press in. The hot and tight feeling around his finger only made him more eager to fuck his kitten. Not to mention the way Harry was moaning. 

Draco slowly pushed in a second, pausing at his knuckles for Harry to adjust before pushing farther. When he finally had both fingers in, he started fucking in and out of him while scissoring his fingers. When he curled his fingers, he obviously hit the spot as Harry arched off the bed with a loud moan. 

“Draco!” He shouted. Hearing his name come from Harry’s mouth in a lust-filled shout was the most erotic thing Draco thought he had ever heard. He was quick to get a third finger in. Soon enough, Harry was back to begging for Draco’s cock. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco moaned, slicking his cock with lube and pressing the tip to Harry’s entrance. 

He pushed in slowly, scared to hurt the beautiful boy beneath him. Harry’s head was pressed back into the pillows behind him, his eyes shut tied as he adjusted to Draco. 

“Move, please.” Harry asked, his voice coming out in a near whisper. Draco groaned as he pressed forward, slowly being swallowed by the tight heat of Harry’s body. When he was pressed all the way in, he paused again. He leaned down to press soft kisses to Harry’s face, a momentary distraction from the painful stretch. 

“You can move now. I’m okay.” Harry said, making Draco shudder as his breath ghosted over his ear. 

Draco did move. He started with slow movements out and then back in. But he soon lost his patience to the lust-filled moans of his lover. He moved faster, making the bed shake and bringing out near screams from his kitten. 

He pumped Harry’s cock in a similar rhythm. It wasn’t long before Harry was coming with a shout, nails digging into Draco’s back. He clenched around Draco, bringing the blonde to his own release. 

Draco managed to pull out before falling onto the bed beside Harry, both of them breathing hard. He looked over when he felt a hand grab his. He turned to his side so he could see Harry, using his free hand to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. He found his way behind small black ears, bringing a contented sigh that sounded awfully close to a purr. 

“That was…” Harry said, trailing off. Draco looked at him expectantly. “Better than i imagined.” He finished. Draco couldn’t hold back his laugh. 

“Yeah?” He chuckled, holding the tired brunette closer. 

“Yeah.” Harry said, turning to his side to bury his face into Harry’s chest. 

He did not make it back to Gryffindor tower that night. He was also, embarrassingly, found in the middle of riding Draco the next day by a concerned Ron and Hermione. They had followed the map, scared something bad had happened. They vowed never to speak of it again. Draco found it was a good icebreaker for apologizing to his boyfriend’s best friends. 

Draco was still plagued by very naughty thoughts when Harry’s tail managed to peek out. But now he acted on them, often and loudly.


End file.
